empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 12
CHAPTER 12 Mist awoke covered in dust. She kept her eyes shut, everything flooded back to her and she coughed. Lightly feeling her abdomen. There was no blood, nothing sticky, and no pain. She slowly sat up, coughing a little as the settled dust flew off her face and body. She looked around to see herself trapped in a grey cave. Boulders blocked the exit, she slowly stood up, her legs aching and she nearly fell over again. What… happened..? '' She wondered, she remembered yelling at the leaders and then being in pain. She let out a harsh cough and saw tiny flecks of blood. She weakly looked to the shadows and slowly crawled over. Reaching a hand into them and then being pulled inside. She looked around at the pitch black darkness. A few even darker shapes shifted in front of her. A tiny glimpse of grey eyes passed her eyesight and something brushed her arm. “Another one!?” something hissed. Mist saw a shape in front of her. “When will you learn you can’t just come and go as you please!” the voice of Elijah growled. Mist smirked, ''Damn my attitude… “Seems like I can as I’m here right now.” she said. A pair of grey eyes glared at her, “That may be true… but that begs the question… why are you here?” he snapped. “What happened!?” Mist cried, that was obviously what she was here for! “You died, but your shadow form refused to stay and left the realm.” Elijah stated bluntly. Mist flinched, That’s not even possible… “Okay… well ignoring your insane idea that I died and came back, how do I get out of this cave!?” she growled. “Just leave the realm, I’ll lead you out.” he said. Well last time I trusted him he stabbed me… '' ''What could go wrong this time? She thought. Well… her pessimist side began. He could haunt you, keep you from sleeping, destroy your friends life… She internally slapped herself. Will you shut up. She reached up to the crack of light above her, curling her fingers around the edge and hoisting herself back up. She let out a small moan of pain as her side throbbed. She glanced back down, it seemed like the pain was mental, all in her head. Wondrous. She stood up, then jogged to the teleporter, she stood on it, already imagining their faces. She pressed the button. … She pressed it again. … “Blasted thing!” she shouted. They turned it off, she grudgingly admitted that it was a good idea, in case Savini had tried to follow them. She sighed and looked to the rocks, they covered the exit to the rest of the Empire, she glared heavily at them. “'I think you’ll find that death glares do nothing in this situation.'” someone said, Mist yelped and jumped back. Someone emerged from the shadows, it was a person, but all black, as though a hardened ink shell. The only thing that wasn’t pitch black was the eyes, which were a light grey. He crossed his arms and stared at her. “'Well? Are you gonna try to move them?'” he grunted, Mist rolled her eyes. Reminded of how arrogant he was even in life. She walked up to the rocks and crouched down, looking for any weak points. She made a small ‘hmm’ noise when she saw none. “'ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR NOT!?”' Eli yelled. Mist flinched and nearly smacked him. “'Just Shadow Jump through there!'” he yelled again. Mist found a shadow that the rocks were creating and shut her eyes. She felt a cold chill and hen she opened her eyes she was standing inside the rocks in a tiny gap. “AAAAAA!” she screamed. “'YOU MORON, JUST GET OUT OF THERE!'” Elijah shrieked. Ooooh I swear I’m going to SLAP him! She growled and melted away and out of the rocks, then stood up on the other side and dusted herself off. Glaring at Eli as he solidified next to her, scowling deeply. She stepped up to him and slapped him as hard as she could, he tumbled off the balcony and dissolved halfway down. Then reappeared again in front of her. “I’m not stupid, I know how to survive.” she hissed. But his gaze was on the Empire. She turned and looked over it, then gasped in shock. It was all gone, The buildings were crumbling and covered in rocks and dust, some were even smashed in, the Dome had a massive crack, the artificial suns were giant spheres that lay discarded and broken to the side. The trees were giant sticks of charcoal and the air was dusty. Mist slowly spread her wings, she felt a little chill and Eli’s shadow melted into the shadows of her armor. She lifted off the ground, her side hurting again, she gently landed on the pavillions. The silver pavilions lined with gold were cracked, a little bit of the gold was missing, pried out and stolen. Good riddance… Mist thought sourly. She sprinted down the passage to the vaults. She leapt over a tiny tripwire, glancing wearily at the arrow holes. Dodging a pile of spikes in the ground. And then walking to a door and typing in a code. It opened and a plume of fire blew into her face, she yelped and rolled under it. After much longer of dodging traps and hitting the ground. The air got insanely hot as she reached the vault, it was unlocked. She opened the door and stepped in, empty as she had remembered. Only a little gold coin laid in the corner. Mist slowly picked it up and dusted it off. A mere trinket, only worth a few dollars. But still here. She clutched it tightly until it left an imprint in her hand, then tucked it away in a pocket on her chest. When she exited, she began to look around for any signs of life, there was none other than a body here or there. She mourned for everyone she saw, feeling awful that she didn’t recognize their charred faces. She once thought she even saw a little child curled up and burned. Eli was silent but she felt him watching. “'What now…'” Eli whispered. Mist shrugged, “I think that everyone is dead now…” Mist mumbled, she hated feeling powerless, yet that was the only word that could describe her. “'Stanton isn’t dead'.” Eli said suddenly. Mist whirled around but knew it was just his shadow form whispering in her ear. “What do you mean? How do you know!?” she nearly shouted, then coughed as dust flew up. “'He visited the Shadow Realm.'” he stated. Mist hummed and thought about that. Did he know she was alive? That she was okay? She sighed, probably not. He must think she was dead and grieving. She felt a cold suddenly dawn on her cheek. She looked over and saw Elijah in his humanoid shadow, his hand raised like he had attempted to slap her. “Ow?” she almost asked. “'Stop it, I see you going into that giving up face. Get your sorry self back up to their planet and help them.'” he growled. “How in all the nights would I even get there??” she hissed back as he melted back into her armor. “'Shadow Jump you idiot.”' he grunted. “Across space????” she yelled. Walking to the pavillions again. “'It’s possible'.” he mused. “I just got myself stuck in a freaking rock and you want me to jump across space?” she hissed out. “'Just go outside.'” he muttered. She rolled her eyes and walked to a cave wall near the pavillion, then sighed. Mist your a freaking idiot. She had wings, she didn’t need to climb. She spread her wings and flew up to the rooftop. It was small but it was the only way in and out. A tiny hole in the ceiling. She put a hand on the inside of it and shuddered at the coldness. She folded her wings in as tight as she could and hoisted herself in, kicking her legs uselessly as she struggled to breathe in the tiny space. The walls pressed close to her as she squirmed her way up slowly. “'Come on! Get up there!'” Eli yelled in her ear. She tried to block him out as her wings were poked by sharp rocks. He continued to yell deafeningly in her ears and she couldn’t make him shut it. So she sang. … What she was alone so why not?? “The clock stopped ticking forever ago.” she sang. Continuing to squirm up, the light at the very top seeming so very far away. “How long have I been up? I don’t know.” she continued, hissing in pain as a sharp rock jutted into her back. “I can’t get a grip but I can’t let go. There wasn’t anything to hold on to though.” she continued to sing loudly, it drowned out Eli’s confused yells of anger. She freed an arm and then got stuck in that position, straight as a rod with one hand pointed up. Her vision crowded with panic and fear as the walls seemed to close on her. “Why can’t I see? WHY CAN’T I SEE??” she cried out as she sang the words. One of the oldest songs that the Empire had. “All the colors that you see…” she sang, taking deep breaths over Eli’s hisses of failure. Trying to calm down her fear of enclosed spaces, she took another deep breath and opened her eyes. “Please can I be, please can I be, colorful and free?” she finished the verse of the song and began to shimmie her way back up. What the hell is going on? Can someone tell me please? Why I’m switching faster than the channels on TV?” she sang, almost chanting the words then to block out all her fear and regret. Eli hissed something in her ear and she blocked him out in the words. She got stuck again and narrowed her eyes, squinting through the darkness and then tucked her wings in even closer. “I’m black then I’m white, no something isn’t right.” she sang, shutting her eyes and continuing to squirm up, slowly inching up by trying to bend her legs and push off whatever surface she could find. “'Your going to fail, your going to fall, your going to die uselessly'.” Eli cooed in her ear. She just sang louder. Block him out block him out, don’t let him get to you this is all a trick. She thought. “My enemy’s invisible I don’t know how to fight. The trembling fear is more than I can take.” she sang even louder, her voice starting to echo as she slowly inched her way up to the small beam of light. “When I’m up against the echo in the mirror.” she finished. Her brow studded with sweat as she tried to breathe in the tiny space. She freed her arms and began to slowly claw her way upwards. “'Failure failure failure.'” Eli chanted in her ear. She narrowed her eyes. I will prove you wrong. She thought defiantly. He smirked at her. “'What are you going to do? You can only struggle in this tiny cave.'” he said. Mist continued to climb up slowly. She remembered the last line of this song and sang it, ignoring his jibes. “I’m gonna burn my house down into an ugly black. I’m gonna run away now and never look back.” she sang. He looked at her confused for a moment. She repeated the verse louder, moving a little faster. “I’m gonna burn my house down into an ugly black, and never look back. And never look back. And never look back.” She kicked off as hard as she could and erupted from the cave below. She inhaled fresh air and wormed her way back out. She sat on the grass for a moment, breathing hard, when Eli formed in front of her. She spat on the ground in front of him. “You suck.” she breathed. “'I did my job, good work thief'.” he said, then melted away into her armor again. Now where is that planet???? (Dabs) no regrets Category:Blog posts